The Fairy and the Succubbus
by GuruCooksiez
Summary: Based after Tsukune's confession in Moka's unconscious mind. Mizore tries to help Kurumu forget the pain of losing her first love.
1. Chapter 1

The air between Kurumu and Mizore had been awkward after Tsukune's declaration of love about Moka. Tsukune didn't know they had heard him but the damage was done and neither of them knew what to do now. Kurumu was the most heart broken of the two though; her enormous chest ached every time she saw Tsukune or Moka. Most days she didn't even show up to class or the newspaper club and just stayed in her room. What reason was her existence for if not to be with Tsukune, she thought most days as she just lay in bed starring at the ceiling.

As the day transformed into night Kurumu bundled herself in blankets, it was colder than usual and she felt that all the blankets in the world wouldn't be enough to warm her up. She tried to will herself to sleep but the chill in her room made it impossible for sleep to liberate her from the pain she felt every day. Irritated, she turned to the window wondering what Tsukune was doing at this time, probable sleeping, maybe with Moka even. As the aching in her chest started to flair up again she noticed ice crystals had started to form on her window spreading out gradually until they covered the whole window making it hard to see out of it. She yanked her covers off and got up to inspect the window, as she touched the window a cold chill ran through her entire body making her shiver. She tried wiping the ice off of the glass but nothing seemed to work in clearing it up. _Tap Tap Tap. _Kurumu flinched at the sudden noise from the other side of the window.

"Hey, Kurumu are you still up?" a familiar voice called to her from outside the window.

Instinctively, Kurumu opened her window wondering who was outside of it, especially at this time of night. As she looked out the window she could see snow starting to fall from the sky and the unmistakable violet hair of the snow fairy, Mizore.

"What are you doing out in the snow at this time of night?" Kurumu hissed from her window with a hint of anger on her tongue.

"I made the snow," Mizore answered shyly, "for you, I thought we could take a walk together."

Kurumu grabbed her thickest coat and jumped out of the window, gliding down to the ground beneath her.

"I'll take that as a yes" Mizore said smiling.

Kurumu noticed Mizore didn't have her temperature regulating lollipop in her mouth like usual, though she decided not to question it. They walked away from the dorm and into the woods that surrounded the school not saying anything to each other as they walked. "Where is she taking me" Kurumu thought to herself as they continued walking in silence. Looking over at Mizore Kurumu noticed how uncomfortable Mizore looked; she seemed nervous and kind of sickly. Kurumu couldn't take it any longer this silence was killing her.

"Why'd you bring me out here if you aren't even going to look at me," she vented to Mizore, "is there something wrong with me or what is it?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Mizore said shocked a bit by the sudden outburst, "I just don't know how to start what I want to say."

"Well, just spit it out, or I'm just going to go back to my room." Kurumu said, the irritation and anger in her tone was all too obvious now.

"Umm, I know you've been having a hard time getting over Tsukune," Mizore started, noticing Kurumu's face go grim at the mention of his name, "but I just want to help you take your mind off of it, so you can be the cheerful person I lo-" Mizore choked on the last word.

"And how would you do th-" Kurumu was cut off by Mizore's lips being passionately latched to hers, but she didn't fight it, every word that Mizore couldn't say was being said in her kiss.

It was soft and sweet, yet was sad and Kurumu could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, all the emotions Mizore had felt over the past couple of days came crashing into Kurumu's body at once. Kurumu pulled away from Mizore, she felt like she was going to pass out, but Mizore's hands were supporting her weight keeping her from falling. Mizore just smiled at her, a triumphant smile, like all the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So that's why you didn't have your lollipop with you" Kurumu remarked jokingly.

Mizore just awkwardly scratched her head and blushed. "How did I not notice this beautiful snow angel until now" Kurumu thought as she leaned in, letting all the pain of the last couple of days wash away, and kissed Mizore with more passion than she had ever felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurumu and Mizore still weren't dating, even after their "understanding" of each other in the woods. They just exchanged awkward glances across the classroom during school and didn't talk much during their time with everyone else in the Newspaper Club, but everyone noticed that Kurumu seemed a lot happier and had started to go back to all of her classes again.

But Kurumu wished she could've stayed home because today's math lesson just wasn't sinking in, and she quickly became furious when she realized she wasn't going to get it and she might have to have Moka tutor her again. "Great," Kurumu thought, "I doubt I can deal with Moka one on one, what we would even talk about." She was becoming so out of it that she didn't even notice the note that was being passed over to her until someone snapped her out of her daze and handed her the note. She looked at the note curiously; not knowing who it could've come from, then opened it cautiously. She knew that handwriting anywhere, and she read the note with Mizore's voice echoing in her mind.

_Do you want to hang out at lunch? Check Yes or No,_ Kurumu grabbed a pen out of her bag and checked the Yes box, then folded the note back up and handed it back to the guy who handed it to her, gesturing to Mizore.

There would be one more class period before they got to go to lunch, and Kurumu found herself unable to focus in class daydreaming what she might do when she was with Mizore. But she couldn't shake the sexual themes out of her daydreams, making her feel embarrassed and anxious, "It's not like anything was going to happen," she thought to herself, "it was just going to be a regular lunch except with only the two of them, by themselves." The bell rang loudly signaling the start of lunch and Kurumu found herself getting more and more nervous as she searched for Mizore outside.

"Eeeeeek" Kurumu shrieked as a figure popped out of the bushes behind her causing Kurumu to jump out of her skin.

"Hey, what's up?" the figure asked casually, pulling the temperature regulating lollipop out of her mouth and kissing Kurumu on the cheek.

"Don't scare me like that" Kurumu said trying to compose herself.

"Ready to head to lunch?" Mizore asked grabbing Kurumu's wrist and leading her back to the school.

They walked through the school quietly trying to avoid as many people as possible as they went on. After what seemed like endless weaving through hallways and an eternity of time they finally made it to the girls' locker room that no one really used during lunch.

"What are we doing here?" Kurumu asked skeptically scanning the abandoned scene.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never really planned on us eating together, if you get my point" Mizore replied untying her shoes and slipping them off.

Kurumu's heart started pounding, had she just heard Mizore right or was she still daydreaming in class she couldn't tell, and she tensed up as Mizore started to slowly approach her. She wanted to object, but she couldn't find the words because deep down she knew that this is what her body so passionately desired. Her resistance melted away and determination was all that remained, and Mizore could see the change in her eyes.

Mizore took it as a sign to go, and go she did, Mizore pinned Kurumu against the lockers and locked her lips with Kurumu's. At the same time she gently pulled Kurumu's hair tie out letting Kurumu's hair fall to her shoulders, and twisted her fingers through the fragrant blue hair. Mizore moved her kisses down to Kurumu's neck leaving an icy trail that made Kurumu gasp and took her breath away, she started panting heavily and could almost feel the triumphant smirk radiating off of Mizore. But as Mizore became more bold and stripped off Kurumu's shirt, letting Kurumu's giant breasts get some much wanted air, Kurumu could feel a switch go on in her mind, telling her to take the offensive, and she did. Kurumu broke Mizore's pin and laid her on the bench between the lockers, and immediately started lifting Mizore's shirt from her stomach. As Kurumu started kissing Mizore's lean stomach, Mizore pulled off her shirt completely giving Kurumu more area to kiss. Kurumu moved her kisses north towards Mizore's breasts, making Mizore gasp, then Kurumu unhooked Mizore's blue and purple stripped bra.

Just then the bell rang loudly through the locker room signaling the start of the next class, gym. Mizore and Kurumu jumped in alarm, and Kurumu helped Mizore with re-hooking her bra. But the crowd of girls rushed in quickly and Mizore and Kurumu had no time to put their shirts back on. As they ran stealthily out of the girls' locker room, Kurumu pulling Mizore's wrist to get her to run faster, they both collided into a tall white figure.

"Sorry, we are in a hurry" Mizore apologized as she started running again. But the figure caught her arm before she could get away.

"No you're not," the headmaster replied, looking down at the two shirtless girls with gleaming eyes.

They were busted.


	3. Chapter 3

The school was now in an uproar, everyone knew that Mizore and Kurumu were a "thing" now after getting busted in the locker room last week. But no one talked about it, almost as if it were taboo. Even at lunch with the rest of the newspaper club everyone just ate in awkward silence trying to figure out what words to say, or what to talk about. And today was no exception, Moka and Tsukune were to one side being all loving and couple like, while Yukari and everyone else just sat there watching them in astonishment. It was especially bad for Mizore and Kurumu because they wanted to be together and act loving like that more than anything, but didn't want to be the cause of awkward looks and conversation in the group. And surprisingly it was Koko who spoke up first.

"How can you be so heartless sis," she exclaimed, "can't you see your own friends are in pain right in front of you?"

Moka and Tsukune snapped out of their daze and sent a guilt filled gaze towards Mizore and Kurumu. Both girls flinched at this not knowing what was going to be said and waited for the worst.

"She's right" Tsukune started, "Yeah, we're sorry we weren't accepting when we knew you needed us the most" Moka finished.

"We should just be happy that you two are happy together" Yukari interjected and everyone nodded in agreement.

Mizore and Kurumu looked between all the different faces and blushed not knowing how to reply. So they just nodded too, trying to be as casual as possible.

"So, I've been wondering what it's like for you guys being together?" Tsukune asked very much intrigued.

"Don't ask dumb stuff like that," Yukari shouted, dropping a frying pan on Tsukune's head, knocking him out, "you got to ask stuff like who is seme and who is uke."

"Or ask if they are into bondage" Ruby added as she walked up to the group. Everyone turned to Ruby giving her a curious glance.

Mizore seemed indifferent to the questions, but Kurumu looked like she was about to blow a fuse, her face was bright red and heat was radiating from her body.

"Maybe you should save the questions for later when it's just me," Mizore stated seeing Kurumu's distress level rising, "I'll take her to cool down."

Mizore helped Kurumu up and had to practically drag Kurumu away from the group as they headed for the dorms. The walk seemed to last forever and the desolate state of their surroundings didn't make the trip seem romantic what so ever. Mizore could notice Kurumu calming down as time went by and was glad they were finally getting alone time together.

"Sorry," Kurumu started, "I didn't think they'd drop so many questions on us like that."

"Why are you apologizing?" Mizore asked. "Though, I am glad Koko had our backs on this one."

"Yeah," Kurumu agreed chuckling, "I'm surprised she stood up for us that's not much like her."

"Haha, yeah it is," Mizore exclaimed, "she's a total closet pervert, worse than I used to be with stalking."

The two broke out into laughing over the realization, and noticed they were close to the cliff that Mizore used to go to all the time. Kurumu slipped her hand into Mizore's so that their fingers intertwined. Mizore looked at Kurumu and smiled, then looked down and noticed Kurumu's thumb was on top of hers.

"Crap," Mizore said hanging her head in disappointment, "I guess I'm the uke, not cool."

"That's not bad," Kurumu added giving Mizore an understanding look, "would it make you feel better if we took a shower together when we get to the dorms.

"Haha, you read my mind" Mizore replied kissing Kurumu's shoulder. "Can we have a quick preview right here though?" Mizore added.

Kurumu lifted her vest over her head and tossed it, letting it land on a near by tree branch. Then she gently removed the lollipop from the snow fairy's mouth and started kissing her neck slowly leading up to her lips. "Man, she is getting good at this really quickly" Mizore thought removing her first layer of clothing and tossing it towards Kurumu's vest. Mizore then proceeded to start unbuttoning Kurumu's shirt from the bottom up, feeling her lean stomach as she went. And as she started to take off Kurumu's shirt, exposing Kurumu's large breasts, Kurumu stopped her and gave a smirk.

"This is only a preview remember" Kurumu reminded Mizore, grabbing her wrist and leading her towards the girls' dorm.


End file.
